


Противоположности

by SilenaYa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: С самого детства меня учили, что противоположности притягиваются. Именно такая любовь — настоящая, на века. Это незыблемый закон вселенной, который существовал до нашего рождения и, конечно, будет существовать даже тогда, когда мы обратимся в прах...





	Противоположности

**Author's Note:**

> Снова нечто странное.  
> ХЭ для Снарри.

      С самого детства меня учили, что противоположности притягиваются. Именно такая любовь — настоящая, на века. Всё остальное — несусветная глупость, которую может породить только больное воображение. Неестественно и противно. Противоположности притягиваются. Это незыблемый закон вселенной, который существовал до нашего рождения и, конечно, будет существовать даже тогда, когда мы обратимся в прах. Нерушимый закон. Необходимый. Единственно правильный.  
        
        
      И я верил этому. Смотря на Гермиону и Рона, настолько непохожих, но неимоверно счастливых друг с другом, было глупо подвергать сомнению самую суть любви. Суть отношений, как я тогда думал. Умница Гермиона и раздолбай Рон. Влюбились друг в друга по уши и никого вокруг больше не замечали. Не видели. Им это было не нужно. Их пример вдохновил и меня…  
        
      Следуя логике закона, я должен был влюбиться в Драко, ведь именно с ним у меня не было ничего общего, начиная с внешности и кончая характером и убеждениями. Самый непохожий на меня человек в моём окружении. Самый подходящий. Интересный. И ненавидимый мною. До дрожи…  
        
      Инь и ян. День и ночь. Чёрное и белое.   
        
      И я пытался. Понять. Полюбить. Остаться рядом. Построить из отношений что-то прекрасное и возвышенное. На века, как говорится.   
        
      Стоило огромного труда подойти, а уж предложить союз и того больше. Но Драко согласился: он тоже чтил законы. Впоследствии я понял, что такие, как Малфои, ничего не делают просто так. Наш союз был в его интересах, мог принести огромную пользу как его семье, так и ему самому. Аристократы, что тут поделаешь. Они все думают иначе.   
        
      Наблюдая за нашим с Драко общением, друзья только улыбались и вздыхали. Кто сочувственно, а кто и с завистью — редко можно было встретить столь непохожих друг на друга, как мы. Все были уверены, что я нашёл свою половинку. Многие не одобряли наши отношения, но понимали, что против судьбы не пойдёшь, и были уверены, что стоит только нам получше узнать друг друга, и сразу же вспыхнет настоящая страсть. Такая, о которой слагают легенды и какую воспевают в книгах.  
        
      Только время шло, а любви всё не наблюдалось. Я уже не рассчитывал на истинные чувства, пытаясь построить хотя бы просто что-нибудь приемлемое. Но и тут потерпел крах. С Драко было невозможно ужиться. Может потому, что он не делал шагов навстречу или я недостаточно старался. Не знаю. Только с каждым днём было всё труднее находиться рядом. Терпеть. Идти на компромисс. Может, я поступал неправильно, и надо было строить взаимоотношения иначе, но… так уж сложилось.   
        
      И вот однажды я взбунтовался.  
        
      Решил, что сделал неправильный выбор, хоть мысль эта и была кощунственна: как же, противоречит закону мироздания.  
        
      Когда у нас ничего не вышло, меня вдруг осенило: а ведь Драко Малфой был не единственным, с кем, как мне казалось тогда, у нас не было ничего общего. Снейп. Точнее, профессор зельеварения Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, Северус Снейп. Да, внешность не была диаметрально противоположной, но в мире так получалось не всегда. Больше ценилась внутренняя непохожесть. А чем мы могли быть со Снейпом похожи? Да ничем! Разве что выступали оба против Волан-де-Морта, и всё. И он всегда был ко мне ближе, чем Драко. Между нами было столько всего, что и не упомнить, а взаимная ненависть, можно сказать, была притчей во языцех.   
        
      Возраст — вот что поначалу отталкивало меня. И внешность. Я даже не задумывался о подобной возможности, зациклившись на Драко как на более подходящей кандидатуре.   
        
      И я решил бросить вызов судьбе. Начать всё сначала.   
        
      Наше расставание с Драко прошло безобразно: Малфой устроил истерику, обвинил меня во всех грехах и отбыл с высоко поднятой головой в свой особняк: лечить пострадавшие нервы и уязвлённое самолюбие. Как же, герой магического мира, сам Гарри Поттер, бросил чуть ли не у алтаря. Драко уже надеялся на связи, на славу своего мужа, и на тебе — такой облом. Столько времени потрачено впустую.  
        
      Я же продолжил действовать в соответствии со своим решением. Меня всегда считали слишком упрямым. В отношениях с Драко это оказалось минусом: именно упрямство так долго удерживало меня рядом, не давая признаться даже самому себе в провале. Сейчас же это качество могло пригодиться. Я был уверен, что профессор не подпустит меня к себе. По крайней мере, будет сопротивляться до последнего.  
        
      Я начал сближаться со Снейпом. Медленно, шаг за шагом. Словно приручал опасного дикого зверя. Терпение и упрямство стали моим самым главным оружием — сколько бы профессор ни плевался ядом, ни оскорблял, я всё равно был рядом. Устроился преподавать ЗОТИ, чтоб быть как можно ближе к заинтересовавшему меня мужчине (не то чтоб я и раньше не задумывался именно о таком будущем), садился около за обеденным столом, на педсоветах приставал с вопросами…  
        
      Если начал я из любопытства, из желания попробовать и месяц продержался только на чистом упрямстве, искренне не понимая, зачем это делаю и будет ли стоить результат затраченных усилий, то после мне уже стало неважно. Охота захватила, захотелось на самом деле узнать профессора лучше. Наверно, перерос вражду, что не давала видеть в Снейпе человека с его достоинствами и недостатками.  
        
      Через полгода профессор перестал огрызаться. Через полтора начал оттаивать, чем удивил не только меня, но и остальных наших коллег… И чем дольше мы общались, тем отчётливей я понимал: это оно.   
        
      Хоть со Снейпом было нелегко, но интересно. От него не хотелось сбежать, даже когда он находился не в духе. Хоть его своеобразный юмор больше всего походил на оскорбления, но был настолько тонок и остр, что теперь, когда я научился распознавать его, было трудно не улыбаться, когда профессор начинал оттачивать своё мастерство на очередном провинившемся ученике или комментировал действия коллег.   
        
      Но больше всего я ценил вечера, когда мог прийти в его комнаты и за бокалом виски обсудить что угодно. Мы садились перед зажженным камином и просто разговаривали. Обо всём и ни о чём. Странно, я всегда думал, что Снейп не любит подобные разговоры, но он оказался приятным собеседником, который может поддержать любую тему.   
        
      Чем больше мы общались, тем больше узнавали друг друга… и тем больше находили общего. Общие интересы, общие сомнения, похожие убеждения и взгляды на мир… даже вкусы у нас оказались схожи…   
        
      Это был провал.  
        
      Мы оказались ближе друг к другу, чем должны были по закону противоположностей. Время снова было потрачено впустую. Только вот… чувства-то никуда не делись. Из-за того, что мы оказались неподходящими партнёрами, мой интерес не угас. Моё желание быть рядом не померкло, как и взаимное стремление к ещё большему сближению.   
        
      Сначала я испугался этих неправильных чувств, ведь с детства был уверен в ущербности подобных отношений. Я даже хотел прекратить наши встречи, но… Было одно большое «но»: я уже не мог без него. Оказывается, чувства успели так прорасти в сердце, срастись с душой, что остальное стало уже просто не важно. Ущербные? Неправильные? Пусть. Зато настоящие. Глубокие. Мои. Не обусловленные никакими законами. И взаимные. Об этом можно было судить по поведению Северуса. По его поступкам. По тому, как он смотрит. Пусть он никогда не говорил о чувствах, это было неважно. Я и так знал. Как и он о моих.  
        
      Я знал, что мы поступаем неправильно. Знал, что наш союз противоречит закону мироздания, одному из фундаментальных законов мира. Знал, что правильней будет расстаться. Да, я знал, и… остался. С Северусом. Человеком, которого по-настоящему, искренне полюбил. Несмотря ни на что.  
        
      Друзья отнеслись к моему выбору настороженно, но с пониманием. Некоторые до сих пор считали, что с Драко меня ждало счастье, какого ни с кем другим не достигнуть, но... раз я решил иначе, то так тому и быть. Никто из людей не знал, насколько мы на самом деле с Северусом похожи, наши отношения со стороны хоть и нельзя было назвать идеальными, но и как о противоречащих мироустройству сказать о них было нельзя.   
        
      Мы не специально скрывали свою похожесть. Просто Северус всегда был скрытным: неохотно говорил о себе и своей жизни, а я не считал это настолько важным, чтоб твердить на каждом углу. Да и не уверен, что мне бы поверили, даже если бы и рассказал — уж слишком не вязался образ профессора с тем Северусом, которым он становился только в моём обществе. Ни с кем не делился тем, что рассказывал мне.   
        
      Спустя годы могу сказать, что ни разу не пожалел о своём решении. Я счастлив. Я уверен в наших отношениях. Уверен в Северусе и нашей любви. Пусть она не такая яркая, какой могла бы, наверное, быть, но есть своя прелесть и в стабильности. В спокойных, ровных отношениях, которые помогают преодолеть любые жизненные трудности. А что ещё надо? Мне. Ничего.  
        
        
      Противоположности притягиваются. Это — закон, но у любого закона бывают исключения. Лазейки, сбои… называйте, как хотите, суть от этого не изменится. Пусть самые сильные чувства рождаются из духа противоречия, но они не всегда бывают самыми яркими, стабильными и долговечными.   
        
      Все считают, что только от столкновения интересов, взглядов, эмоций может разгореться самый настоящий пожар, только в споре рождается истина, и забывают, что самое тёплое пламя, которое греет, но не обжигает, можно получить простым взаимодействием двух почти неотличимых друг от друга материалов, костёр можно разжечь при помощи трения деревяшек, одна из которых чуть более твёрдая, чем другая… А истина может родиться и в конструктивном диалоге.   
        
      Мир устроен намного сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и именно это заставляет двигаться дальше, бросать вызов себе и окружающим, пробовать новое и пытаться найти то, что идеально подходит именно тебе. Я получил больше от отношений, чем рассчитывал, и теперь счастлив. И очень надеюсь, что это навсегда.  
      


End file.
